


Jonerys & Their Quarantine Preparations (An Outtake/Bonus content from "TGWTDT")

by Jonerys Targaryen (VampAngel79), VampAngel79



Series: Targaryen Investigations [2]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: AS FLUFFY AS A BUNNY, AT LEAST CHAPTER 1, Adventures, All Human, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Badass Daenerys, Badass Jon Snow, Banter, Completely in Love, Daenerys Targaryen Banter!, Dany & Jon are Private Investigatiors, Dany & Jon are Private Investigators, Darkish Plot/But Fluff Romance, Detective Noir, F/M, FUCK THIS PANDEMIC, Funny, I NEEDED THAT, I THINK SOME OF YOU MIGHT BE TOO, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I'll add the other characters as they show up in the story, Idiots in Love, Implied Sexual Content, Jon and Dany are not related, Jon's a War Veteran, Jonerys, Jonerys Forever, Love, Modern Setting, Mystery, NERDINSS, No Dany Bashing, No Incest, No Jon Bashing, No beta we die like woman!, OUTTAKE FROM MY ON-GOING STORY, Outtakes, Romance, SO FUCKING FLUFFY, Safe for Sansa Fans, Sansa and Dany get along, Sansa is loyal to Jon, Sansa is nice in this fic, Suspense, Sweet, TO CHEER US UP, WE NEED THAT NOW, Who'd have thunk it?, Written to cheer me and others up in this stressful time, a little too cute and romantic for my usual self, a little too fluffy and cute for "The Girl With The Dragon Tattoo" current on-going story, cheery, coronavirus inspired, i was bored, love & fluff, major fluff, maybe a bit cheesy?, modern setting au, noir, pop culture references, quaratine inspired
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:08:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23382826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampAngel79/pseuds/Jonerys%20Targaryen, https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampAngel79/pseuds/VampAngel79
Summary: WARNING: THIS STORY IS A FLASH-FORWARD FROM MY ON-GOING STORY: "THE GIRL WITH THE DRAGON TATTOO". PART OF MY "TARGARYEN INVESTIGATIONS" SERIES.IT'S A PEEK INTO DANY'S & JON'S FUTURE. THE ONLY SPOILER HERE, IF YOU COULD CALL IT THAT IN A JONERYS FIC, IT'S THAT THEY ARE ALREADY A SOLID COUPLE.I advise you to read"The Girl With The Dragon Tattoo"before reading this. However, if you read all the tags here, I believe this can be read and hopefully enjoyed on its own.
Relationships: Jon Snow/Daenerys Targaryen
Series: Targaryen Investigations [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1677352
Comments: 14
Kudos: 15





	Jonerys & Their Quarantine Preparations (An Outtake/Bonus content from "TGWTDT")

**Author's Note:**

> This content has been reposted as an outtake.
> 
> I think it makes sense to post it separately. For one, the timeline in the "The Girl With The Dragon Tattoo" might already be confusing enough. Secondly, this "chapter" is a little TOO fluffy and romantic, so its tone doesn't go well with that story, especially not yet.
> 
> I wrote it to cheer me and others up during this Pandemic, so it's mostly fluff, which I think is why most of my usual readers and commenters in "The Girl With The Dragon Tattoo" didn't leave comments there. It might even be overly fluffy, bordering on cheesy, but I'll leave that judgement to you.
> 
> Simply put, this bonus content that was posted there messed up the flow of the first part of this tale, "The Girl With The Dragon Tattoo", so it's been deleted there and reposted here.
> 
> It's now Part 2 (for now) of the series that starts with "The Girl With The Dragon Tattoo", which I'm calling "Targaryen Investigations".
> 
> I'm sorry for any confusion this might cause, but I really think it's for the best.
> 
> Thank you for reading and being understanding! :)
> 
> *****************************************
> 
> I wrote this to distract myself from this Pandemic. I have put myself in self quarantine at home alone and I won't be stepping outside anytime soon, unless I have no other choice. I'm finally well stocked. I'm also worried because I'm in the more risky group, since I'm a long time smoker who has just gotten over a bout of pneumonia not very long ago. 
> 
> Anyway, this was written to cheer me up and hopefully you too. THIS CHAPTER HAS NOT BEEN THROUGH A BETA!!!
> 
> It got way longer than I figured it would. I got carried away with the dialogue and let the plot dangle a bit. It's already over 7000 words long, so I'll be posting part two soon. You'll get all your answers about what's going on plot wise asap. I promise. I know it's not what you guys have been waiting for, but this is better than nothing, right? 
> 
> Happy reading! Keep safe, be careful, and remember to wash your hands all the time for at least 30 seconds. :)

It was early morning and I was lying naked on Jon’s bed barely covered by the black silk robe he had given me when we first got together and I started sleeping at his place.

I felt utterly languid after having had a whole night of mind-blowing sex with Jon, plus our daily good morning love making session and our amazing fuck in the shower not long ago. 

The bed was already made, but I was lying on top of the duvet, with the robe almost completely open, I had barely tied the sash. I had put it on as an afterthought after our delightful shower and got back into the bed to bask a little more in the after glow, before we had to get going. I felt boneless and extremely relaxed. I guess having had so many orgasms in a span of less than 10 hours has that effect. 

We had serious plans for today and we would need to get moving soon. Jon had left the military, but the military would never leave him. He liked plans, contingent plans, etc, just like me. However, he was much more punctual than I was and he liked to schedule things very rigidly. I didn’t mind it, because I was like that when it came to work, but in my personal life I didn’t usually function like that. I was adapting to his way and he was doing the same with me. We were both compromising. Neither of us wanted to change the other, but although we had very similar minds and characters, we were two different people with our own little quirks, especially since neither of us had had much experience with a serious relationship, a true partnership.

Jon was already getting dressed, I figured, since I could hear him moving inside his walk-in closet. 

Luckily for me, Jon’s apartment had a very good sized walk-in closet. Before we had become a couple, his closet was only about one third full with his stuff. But after we started dividing our time between his place and mine, I now had my own section in his closet full of my stuff. 

It was very domestic and it had been very romantic when he had told me that all the available space was mine and for my things. It was better than being given a drawer, which I would have appreciated nonetheless, of course. I loved Jon so very much. However, I did love his spacious closet too. I wouldn’t have minded if he lived in a tiny hovel, but his closet space was a bonus for sure. It was also practical, I didn’t have to stop by my place on the way to work when I slept at his place, or even to dress up for going on our dates. I think half of my wardrobe was now here. I had also taken over his bathroom a bit. It now contained all my girly stuff, make up, moisturiser, hand cream, my favourite brand of shampoo and conditioner, toothbrush, among other things. He had barely batted an eyelash at it all, although sometimes he would pick up a random jar, inspect it like it was an alien object and ask me what was that for and why I needed it. It was pretty funny and endearing, I thought. 

He had a similar set up at my place. He had plenty of space for his stuff in my own closet and had his manly things in my bathroom. We didn’t live together, yet… But we made sure to make each other feel welcomed and like we belonged at either of our places.

I loved seeing my stuff at his place and his at mine, side by side. Since we belonged together, so did our stuff. It was odd to think how Jon had brought out my romantic side, a side I didn’t think existed until he came into my life. 

I was brought out of my lazy thoughts by the sight of Jon coming out of the closet, and leaning against the door frame, wearing only one of his very sexy black boxer briefs. They were made of a stretch fabric and clung to him like a second skin. It made his incredible ass look as perfect as it was when he was fully naked. 

I couldn’t help myself, I ogled him in frank appreciation. His body was a work of art and it was in full display. His six pack abs and that little V that seemed like an arrow pointing towards his amazing cock had me thinking of all the wicked things we could and would do. All his scars only added to his appeal. He was a survivor, just like me. 

He noticed me looking, of course he did, we were incredibly attuned to each other. Once our eyes connected he smirked at me. So, since I was me, I had to tease him as usual. 

“Yes, you’re the fairest of them all.”

I said it with a smile and he chuckled before replying.

“No. That’s you, lover. Especially when you are naked in my bed.”

“I’m not naked, I’m wearing the robe you gave me.”

“You call that wearing it? I call that you teasing me. I’d gladly ravish you again right now, but we have to get dressed, finish packing the rest of the stuff and get going.”

I sighed. Unfortunately he had a very good point. And once we were done we would be able to fuck like bunnies without interruptions for a long time.

“Well, if you think I’m teasing you, I could say the same. You are practically naked yourself.”

“Maybe we should both put a pin on it for now and get moving and I promise to ravish you throughly once everything is done. Deal?”

“You drive a hard bargain, baby. But, I accept your terms.”

He walked around the bed to reach my side and bent to kiss me passionately. I kissed him back with the same intensity. After what felt like no time at all, which I knew wasn’t the case, he disengaged and I made a protesting sound.

He gave me his private smile, the one that was reserved only for me, then he spoke while I was still catching my breath and trying to get my hormones to calm down. 

“If we don’t stop this now, I’ll never let you leave my bed again. Let’s get everything done and then we’ll have weeks in bed together.”

I usually really appreciated Jon’s self-control, but at that moment I just wanted him to join me in that huge bed of his and have sex for hours. But, he did have a valid point.

He stepped back from me with a pained expression, which let me know how hard he was controlling himself and his desire for me. We both had a really hard time keeping our hands, and other parts, off each other when we were alone.

“Yes, sir! I shall be ready for your inspection so we can leave at 08:30 hours.” I said in mock seriousness and dramatically saluted him. 

He rolled his eyes at me, before replying.

“You know I’m not trying to boss you around, love. I just want to get it all done as soon as possible and then we’ll be able to relax. We came up with the plan together. You know that.”

“And you know I’m joking. Plus, I don’t mind when you try to boss me around sometimes, I quite enjoy it. I know I sometimes do the same to you and you never complain.”

“I don’t because I enjoy it too. I got used to it and quite liked it when I was only your assistant. Now, that you’re finally mine, I still love it. Because I love you. I love everything about you, including your very bossy side.”

“I love you too. So much. Sometimes I can’t believe that you're really mine.”

“I’m yours and you are mine. Forever, right?”

“Forever.” I swore.

“Forever.” He replied with conviction. 

He caressed my face lovingly, then gave me a sweet peck on the lips and walked back towards the closet. 

I loved Jon for various reasons. I loved him so much and we got along so well. He liked banter. He didn’t mind when I teased him or made fun of him and he could give it as good as he got it. I loved our dynamic. We were equals, real partners in life, love and business. We respected each other immensely, so all my worrying about our dynamic changing if we ever got together proved to be completely unfounded and useless. The only thing that had truly changed was that now we were deeply in love, we were together, he was my business partner, and we were inseparable. Plus, the happiness our relationship brought to us both. And, all the mind blowing sex we were having. I guess I had a lot to make up for, for my years of celibacy. We were VERY compatible, in more ways than I could ever have dreamed of. 

“May I ask what you’re doing? It’s still early. I know you're packing, but that won’t take long. As for me, I just need to grab some of my stuff too, but I won’t bring everything. There’s no need. So, it’ll be quick.”

“I'm not only packing some clothes. I also don’t need much from here in that regard. However, I do need to select and pack my guns and other weapons to bring with us.”

“Your guns? I know you own some and mentioned getting them, but I have never seen any here and you usually never carry one.”

“They're in the hidden safe.”

“Hidden safe? You never told me you had one.” I said a little too sharply. 

I felt hurt he had never told me about it or even mentioned it. I was also feeling frustrated with myself because I never noticed it or thought to look for it. It went against all that I was trained for, but Jon’s place was a safe haven for me, like my house and our office. I also loved and trusted him too much to bring my paranoia into our relationship. Now, I felt a little foolish. 

He noticed the change in my mood and my tone. He looked worried. And I know he was feeling guilty, which he should be. Or maybe I was just overreacting.

He looked down, took a deep breath, and then gazed directly into my eyes.

“I'm truly sorry, Dany. Please, don’t feel like I was trying to hide anything from you. I swear I wasn’t. The truth is I so rarely use it or even think about it that I just forgot to tell you and show it to you. You know I’m not as into guns as you are. You keep your Glock on your bedside table here and at your place. So, I never offered for you to lock it in my safe. You wouldn’t do it anyway. That gun is like your teddy bear, you keep it close 24/7. It honestly just slipped my mind. When we are together, or even when we are apart, all I can think about is you. A safe that I had installed and filled before we even met, never crossed my mind until we made our plans. I should have mentioned it then, though I did mention getting my guns, as you said. It’s not a big deal, if it was I would have told you sooner. But, I do apologise that you feel hurt and I hope you’re not thinking that I don’t trust you. You know I do, more than anyone else on this Earth. Don’t you?”

When he put it like that and with that pleading look on his face, like a puppy expecting to be scolded but hoping it wouldn’t be, I couldn’t stay mad at him even if I wanted to, which I didn’t. 

What he said made sense and he was being honest, he always was with me. I was the gun nut between us, oddly as it was, since he was a war veteran and I wasn’t. And if I was honest with myself I knew that even though we were deeply in love, committed to each other and inseparable, I didn’t know everything little thing about him and vice-versa, not yet. I knew the most important things, like his character, morals, history, hopes and dreams. And his deep love for me. What was a “secret" hidden safe next to that? Nothing at all. I did trust him. I trusted him with my life. I guess that was why it had hurt to think even briefly that he didn’t, that he had kept a secret from me. It was silly of me. I knew him. I loved him. I wouldn’t let my own insecurities about being in love, which is a very vulnerable state for anyone to be in, to come between us. Especially not because of a fucking gun safe. After all, it made total sense he had one, since he had guns. I just didn’t know where he kept them before today and I had never asked. I had assumed he kept them at the shooting range, since I had never saw any in his place. 

“No. I’m the one that’s sorry, baby. I know you trust me as much as I trust you. I was being silly. You know I’m not used to being in a relationship, especially one such as ours. I was a loner for most of my life and you know I have a deeply rooted sense of paranoia, but I should never have let that make me doubt you even if only for a second.”

“I understand, lover. You know you’re my first real adult relationship too and that I was also a loner before you. I’m bound to fuck up at times. And I hope you'll always let me know when I do, so I’ll never do it again.”

“You didn’t fuck up, baby. I think this time it was me that did that. Promise me to always tell me when I’m doing something wrong too, please.”

“As you wish. But, I think we’ve been doing pretty well for two loners who aren’t used to serious romantic relationships, don’t you?”

“Yes. I think we are perfect as we are, so I want to keep it that way.”

“I do too. I think we’re perfect for each other. I’ve never loved anyone as much as I love you. Even if you left me tomorrow, I know I’d never love anyone else as I love you.”

 _"My whole life, I've never loved anything else.”_ I muttered.

“A Buffy quote? How unsurprising. I know you love that line, but I hate how you cry so much every time you watch that scene. Although, I’d never leave you like Oz did with Willow, I can completely agree with that sentiment when it comes to you. Yes, I love Sansa and I loved my family, but the strength of my love for you makes me feel exactly like what the quote says.”

“Ditto.” I said a little teary eyed.

“Now you’re quoting the movie Ghost?” He laughed. 

“It was not a conscious decision, but it works in this context. And I love that you made the connection. My nerdy heart beats faster when you do things like that. But, you know that already.”

“Aye, I do. And I love that I can be as nerdy as I want with you and instead of you silent judging me, you love that about me.”

“I do. But love, I thought we were on a schedule. One you arranged, and although I adore our declarations of mutual love for each other, we could be making love instead of talking about it, since you’re the one in a hurry.”

“That's my Dany. A woman of action, who can be romantic, but is always practical and logical. Who doesn’t let sweet or clever words distract her from her goals. Even if they come from me.” He stated it proudly.

“It's only fair. You’re just like me. Otherwise we would be having sex right now. But, you’re right. Let’s get it done and then… Well, you can imagine.”

“I can imagine many things and I will. We can make them all come true in a few hours.”

“We shall. Now, you’ve motivated me, so where is this hidden safe of yours? And can I have a look at your treasuries inside of it?”

“You're my only treasure, Dany. The safe holds only tools. And of course you can look inside. I have no secrets from you and you can help me pick which weapons to bring, if you like.”

I beamed at him. I got up from the bed, tied the robe’s sash securely and went to sit on the foot of the bed while he stood with his back to the closet door.

“So, where is this hidden safe of yours?”

“It's under the carpet in the closet.”

My eyes widened and my excitement was palpable. 

“How very John Wick of you.” I said appreciatively

“You and your obsession with John Wick.” He rolled his eyes and sounded a bit exasperated.

I laughed.

“Come on, baby, you’re not jealous of John Wick, are you? I don’t get jealous of your own Hollywood crushes, do I?”

“I don’t have Hollywood crushes.” He firmly said.

“You don’t? Okay. Then tell me that you liked Wonder Woman only for the great film it is and Gal Gadot’s scantly clad incredible beauty in that costume had nothing to do with it.”

“I don’t have a crush on Gal Gadot.”

“I never said you did, but you also didn’t answer my question. You don’t need to. I know you enjoyed her plenty in that movie and you don’t see me being jealous about it. Just because you’re on a diet, doesn’t mean you can’t look at the menu. Just don’t stray from the diet, if you catch my drift.”

Jon laughed heartily. 

“Only you, lover, would say things like that.”

“I don’t know about that. However, let me clear something up for you. I don’t have a crush on Keanu Reeves, I have one on John Wick. I’ve had one since before we met. It’s very different. If Keanu asked me out, I’d politely decline. If John Wick did, I would agree, if I wasn’t already dating and crazy in love with you. So, you can’t be jealous of a fictional character. It’s illogical. Plus, you also adore the films.”

“I do, just not as much as you seem to.”

I wanted to laugh, but I didn’t. I was still waiting for Jon to realise that even though I was a John Wick fan before we even met or got together, after I met Jon and started to fall for him, my love of John Wick only grew. Jon Snow and John Wick had a lot of similarities. Long dark hair and eyes, facial hair, dressed always in black, drove black cars, and were very proficient killing machines. Even their fucking names were the same! It was comical to me that Jon hadn’t made that connection yet. Maybe I should help him along, though he looked adorable with his jealous pout adorning his face. 

“Have you ever wondered why I like John Wick so much, besides the fact that the films are the best action flicks around?

“You're attracted to him.”

“I am. But, it’s more than that. John Wick is a guy who most men want to be and most women want to fuck. I confess I want to be John Wick, I’d love to be as badass as he is. Hell, you could say I want to be him when I grow up. As for fucking him, I won’t deny that if he was a real person, but more importantly if you didn’t exist, I’d probably do him gladly. What you haven’t realised is that he reminds me of you. Think about it for a second. I’m sure you can see the similarities. So, yeah I dreamed of John Wick when I didn’t have you, but once you showed up I only dreamt of you. And before we got together I used to watch the movies and think of you. You’re my very own personal John Wick, don’t you see? Why would I need or want the fictional one when I have YOU?”

His expression turn thoughtful and after a few seconds he grinned at me. 

“I had never thought about it that way.” He confessed.

“That's why I just told you. I was sure you would make the connection based on your similarities to him, but I think your feelings for me were clouding your judgement there.”

“I guess they were.”

“So, you won't be jealous or complain when I want to watch any of the movies or binge watch all 3 of them?”

“No. I never complained and I enjoy the films very much. But now I won’t feel this irrational wish to strangle him when I see you almost drooling at the screen.”

“I don’t drool at the screen!” I said indignantly.

He laughed. 

“Sure you don’t. And I won’t tell you get even hornier and more enthusiastic after watching any of the films, since I’m the one who reaps the benefits of that.” He smirked in self-satisfaction.

“Hey, you didn’t hear me complain when you fucked me all night long after watching Wonder Woman. And let’s not forget Gal Gadot is my complete physical opposite. So, don’t even tell me she reminds you of me.”

“Wonder Woman does, although not physically, but her spirit and character are very similar to yours, are they not? I could totally see you reacting similarly if I told you about No Men’s Land. You’d probably just reply: “But, I’m not a man”. And then proceed to kick ass. Am I wrong? And if I was a little more excited than normal that night it's because I was imagining YOU wearing that sexy costume. I could so clearly picture you instead of her in that scene. In all her scenes, actually.”

“Aha. So, it’s the costume that you appreciate even more than Gal Gadot?”

“Lover, I won’t deny Gal Gadot is a beautiful woman, but you’re a thousand times more gorgeous than she is. Never mind the fact that I’m madly in love with you. But, yeah I like that costume very much.”

“You know… That can be arranged. If you want. I’m sure I can find a good quality imitation, well not at this time, but later on. I’d wear it for you, if you want.”

“You would?”

“Sure. Why wouldn’t why? It could be very fun. I have to confess I’d love to have a nice Wonder Woman costume, even if you’d be the only one to see me in it. What nerd, nay, what woman wouldn’t want to wear a Wonder Woman costume? There is nothing demeaning about it. It’s not like you’re asking me to dress as a hooker for us to role play during sex.”

He laughed.

“I can assure you, that is certainly not one of my fantasies.”

“Do you want to disclose said fantasies now or are we still on a schedule?”

He sighed.

“Sadly, we’re on a schedule. But, once everything is set up I’ll gladly discuss all my fantasies with you, if you promise to do the same.”

“You have another deal, baby. But, if you're planning to lift the carpet, grab a sledgehammer, and smash the concrete floor with it to reveal a safe full of weapons and gold coins I’m going to demand that you fuck my brains out right after, before we do anything else, since that is a fantasy of mine.”

He laughed.

“I'm terribly sorry to disappoint you. But, there won’t be a sledgehammer involved, nor a concrete floor. I just need to lift the carpet and the safe will be visible and ready to be opened.”

“What a pity. For me…” I said sarcastically.

“I don’t think I can find a concrete floor to smash with a sledgehammer that has something hidden beneath, but I can try to break through a piece of concrete floor with a sledgehammer, even if nothing is under it, if that will make you happy. Plus, it’d be my pleasure to fuck your brains out after it to fulfil your fantasy. Or do you want me to hide something somewhere and pour concrete over it after?”

“That is the sweetest offer I have ever heard. But, that’s not necessary. Although, I think once all this is over I’ll take you up on your offer to watch you break a random piece of concrete floor with a sledgehammer.”

“Okay, that’s a deal.”

“Third deal of this morning. How very mature of us.”

“We're not kids anymore, lover. Thank God for that.”

“Amen.” I said.

He came to me and grabbed my hand. We walked to the closet door and I stopped. I watched as he removed the carpet and finally I saw the door to a huge safe that took most of the floor space. The safe had a fingerprint sensor on it. Smart, just like my baby.

“Impressive. Now, I can’t wait to see what toys you have hidden there.”

“You look like a kid about to enter a candy store.”

“I don’t doubt it. You're pressing all my buttons. Hidden state of the art safe, full of guns and whatever else might be there. Of course I’m giddy, Jon Wick.” I winked at him.

He smiled.

“Okay, as you can see it will only open with my own fingerprint, after I open it I’ll set up your fingerprint too, so you can have access to it whenever you like, especially if I’m not around. And you can leave anything you want to keep safe here too. I know you have plenty of gun safes in your house, although none are as well hidden as this one.”

I was touched he was going to give me free access to his safe. It was a very romantic gesture in my eyes and proof of his complete trust in me. 

“Does Sansa also have access?”

I was curious about it. I knew she had helped renovate and decorate his apartment, so she probably knew the safe was there, unless he put it there without her knowing. 

“No, she doesn’t. Nor does she know it’s here. It’s not that I don’t trust her. It’s for her own protection. Sansa doesn’t know anything about guns or weapons. She’s an intelligent woman, but I don’t think she should have access to things that could be dangerous to her. I never even told her I installed it, because if she knew she would pester me to know what was inside and demand that I showed her. I didn’t want that. I still don’t.”

“I promise to never tell her. Or anyone else for that matter. This is your secret, your safe in your home. If you want anybody else besides the two of us knowing about it, it’s your choice. But, I’d never break your trust. Not to Sansa, not to Missandei, not to anyone. However, I think you coddle Sansa a little too much. She’s a grown ass woman, she’s the same age as you. She’s intelligent and loyal to you. She adores you. I’m not saying you have to let her into your safe, but don’t you think that she could benefit from learning how to defend herself, especially with her past? How come you never taught her how to shoot a gun? Or at least teach her some self-defence moves? I know how protective of her you are, so wouldn’t you feel better if you knew she could handle herself, making her safer that way?”

Jon froze and looked at me. I could see he was thinking about what I had said. Probably running a list of pros and cons in his head. After a minute of silence, he finally spoke.

“You have a very valid point. I’m not sure why I never considered doing any of that. I just didn’t think Sansa would be much interested in guns or martial arts, she’s not like us.”

“No, she isn’t. But, I believe she’s smart enough to see the sense in learning at least the basics. From what you just said, you never actually offered or asked her if she had any interest. You should. It can’t hurt to ask. If she says she has no interest, that’s her choice. So, give her a choice instead of deciding for her. She’s not made of glass, as much as you like to think she is. She’s made of sterner stuff. Remember _“the incident"_? Sansa surprised me with her composure and attitude that day. She’s not a shrinking violet. She’s an Ice Queen. You should give her more credit. Stop seeing her as the child you grew up with. She’s not a child anymore and she is not the same person she was when you enlisted. You must know that.”

“You're right. As soon as this is all over, I’ll talk to her about it. Maybe you could teach her about guns and self-defence. I think she’d be more comfortable with you than with me.”

“Why? Because I’m a woman?” I raised an eyebrow.

“No. That's not it at all. It’s that I’m her cousin and we bicker enough already and she hates when I try to boss her around. I believe she’ll be more open to it and more comfortable with you. You’re the only person I would trust with Sansa’s safety and well-being.”

“I'm flattered, truly. If she’s willing, it’d be my pleasure to teach her anything she wants.”

“Thank you, Dany.”

“I haven’t done anything yet. And even if I did, you don’t need to thank me. I’m all for women learning how to defend themselves. But, more importantly, you love her very much. Since, I love you, I’ll always do my best to keep her safe and protect her. Anything that’s important to you, is important to me also.”

“I still don’t know what I did to deserve you.”

“You are you. That’s plenty. And I could ask the same question. But, I won’t. I’m just grateful to have found you.”

“You know, we owe Sansa. If she wasn’t friendly with Missandei, I probably would have never met you. She’s the one that set up my interview with you. She’s the one I debated with about what I should do with my future. She’s the one who acted when I said I wanted to be a PI. I know she did it partially to keep me here, to keep me close to her after 10 years apart. It wasn’t a complete selfless act on her part, however her motivation was her love for me and her wanting me around. I can’t blame her for that. Especially not after I abandoned her for 10 years to deal with my own demons and left her alone to deal with hers. I should have been here, I should have been with her. She had no one else. I was selfish and took the path that seemed easier for me, but never considered how much she needed me.”

“Jon, stop it right now. No brooding, please. We have already talked about both your pasts and I thought you were better now.”

“I am. Mostly because of you, even before we got together romantically. It’s like I was drowning and you saved me*. But, I can’t ever forget, nor should I. I have plenty of regrets, but I’m dealing with them. The past is the past. The ink is dry and there's nothing I can do to change it, no matter how much I wish I could or what I’d be willing to sacrifice for it. You helped me see that. I'll always remember the advice you gave me that day you opened up to me: 'If I look back, I’m lost’. Plus, our talks and just being around you helps me immensely.”

“I'm glad. You have been brooding less and less since we met. You look quite handsome when you brood, but I don’t enjoy seeing you in pain. I’d rather you were ugly and happy, than gorgeous and sad. However, I’ll take gorgeous and happy, if I can get it.”

“You make me the happiest man in the world, Dany. That’s why I rarely brood anymore. But, I’ve always been a little melancholic, and after all I’ve been through, it’s harder to avoid going down that path, because it comes naturally to me. But, our relationship and you, my love, make me so fucking happy and grateful that I don’t feel the pull of my melancholic nature as I did before. It’s not even a pull anymore. Sometimes just a tug or a light touch.” 

“I think you wasted your talent. You should have been a poet. I love you, so I’m going to be Seinfeld’s Soup Nazi for you and say: NO BROODING FOR YOU!”

He burst out laughing.

“See, it works.” I teased.

“Now, can you please open this safe already, before I go get a sledgehammer and let my Jane Wick out?”

Jon looked at me thoughtfully.

“You know, you just added another fantasy to my list. I’m now thinking I want to see you break a concrete floor with a sledgehammer.”

“I’d do it, if I could. But, it requires brute strength, which I don’t have. It’s not like using jiu-jitsu on a much bigger and stronger opponent than me, nor is it like shooting the centre of a dime thrown in the air with my gun. Those are acquired skills that I have, because I worked hard to get them. I can’t make my self bigger, even if I wished. I guess I could make myself stronger if I wanted and started lifting weight and body-building, but I don’t. So, it’s my turn to disappoint you. I can try, of course. That I’ll be more than willing to do, but I don’t think the concrete will be very impressed with me.”

“You’re a lot stronger than you look, especially when you are not wearing your business suits. When you're naked I can see all the muscle definition you have and when we get carried away during sex you show a lot more strength than I thought possible for a woman of your size.”

“Are we going to keep talking about sex or we going to have sex? Because if you’re willing to be delayed by all this talking, I don't get why we can’t just have sex. I’ll even settle for a quick fuck against the wall.”

“Woman, you’re driving me crazy. I’m having a hard time, literally. We could have a quick fuck, but wouldn’t you rather have no time limit so we can have plenty of all types of sex, as many times as we want?”

I looked and sure enough his magnificent cock was straining against his boxer-briefs. I snickered. 

“That's an advantage we women have over you menfolk. We can get as horny as we want without anyone knowing it.”

“True enough in most cases, but I’m betting that if I slide my hand near your core it’ll be dripping by now, probably already coating part of your thighs.”

“You know me so well. But, why don’t you check anyway?”

“I know what you’re doing. You’re trying your best to make me give in and give you what you want, what both of us want. You’re practically daring me to do it. But, you forget that I’m not you. I’m don’t respond to dares as you do. And to be honest I’m quite enjoying the challenge. The more you suggest sex right now, the more I’ll resist. It’s a fun game to play, since all this pent up frustration in you and I will be explosive later on. Delayed gratification, lover.”

“Fine. I’m more interest in your safe right now, so just open the damn thing already. This suspense does not count as foreplay.”

Jon smirked. 

“Of course, lover, your wish is my command.”

“Well, not when it comes to sex it seems.”

“Dany, I’ll be fucking your brains out all night long tonight and for the foreseeable future, 24/7 if you want. So, yeah your wish is my command and I’ll fulfil it eagerly, just later.”

“Fine. I’ll shut up about it. Now, open this baby up, before I decide to punish you with no sex for the foreseeable future, okay?”

I didn’t think I would be able to go on a sex strike while in close quarters with Jon, but thankfully he didn’t call my bluff.

He did open the safe with a flourish and then stepped back to let me peek in.

Oh wow!

There were guns alright. I had a lot of them in my house too, but he had a lot of different types of weapons. 

He had two revolvers, three pistols, a couple of rifles (even a sniper rifle), and a sawed-off shotgun. Not to mention all the abundant ammunition for each. 

However, there was still more.

He had a collection of all kind of knives, a katana, and a hunting bow with plenty of arrows. 

As if that was not enough, he had stacks of cash is various different types of currency and a stack of passports. I knew instantly that they were mostly fake ones, not because I could tell from looking at them, they seemed genuine enough. But no one has that many passports, even if you have more than one nationality. I guessed he had kept his fake ones from when he was working for our Government or he had good enough contacts to make new ones once he left that life. 

The most bizarre item on the safe however was a little rectangular box totally covered by wrapping paper with a pattern of daises on it, like a gift, which wouldn’t look out of place under a Christmas Tree. But, it definitely looked completely out of place there. 

I was impressed and more aroused than ever after seeing it all. I gaped at him. 

He grinned and motioned for me to come closer and inspect it all. I didn’t waste any time in dropping to my knees and passing my hand over all the weapons tenderly, like I was caressing them. I wanted to pick each one up and inspect them all, even the knives, which was the only type of weapon I never had any interest in, nor any knowledge of. The Katana was beautiful. I could tell it was the real deal. I was betting he got it when he was visiting Japan and probably paid a lot of money for it. I had always wanted to have one myself, but I thought it was way too expensive to just adorn my wall.

So, I had never sought to buy one because of that and because I had no idea how to use one expertly, although a sharp sword like that was not difficult to figure out the basics of it. And it wasn’t like I would need to battle a Samurai with one. 

I picked it up carefully, very gently like it was Fabergé egg. It deserved the respect. The sheath was beautifully designed. I looked it over carefully appreciating the beauty of its craftsmanship and then I pulled the katana a little out of the sheath. The blade shone like a jewel. I was in love. I put it back on its sheath and then back on its place on the safe. 

Jon was looking at me. My awe was all over my face.

“I thought you would go for the sniper rifle first, since you told me it was one type of gun you had never shot before and really wanted to try. But, as usual you surprised me and went for the Katana. It’s beautiful, isn’t it?”

“It’s gorgeous, baby. I always wanted one. But, I saw no reason to buy one. Did you get this in Japan? Did you learn how to use it? If so, can you teach me?”

He laughed. 

“Yeah, I got it in Japan and I got someone to teach me a little, the basics, but I won’t claim I’m proficient with it. Of course, I’ll teach you all I know if you want. See, you're a kid in a candy store. I really don’t know many people, especially women, that would fawn over weapons and treat them like you do. Your eyes light up and you have such awe, respect and love for all type of weapons. It makes me so happy to see you this excited and giddy. If I showed this to Sansa or any other woman that I dated, they would be terrified of them and afraid of me, though the latter wouldn’t apply to Sansa. She knows I would rather die than harm a hair on her head. God, you’re really one of a kind. And you’re mine. How fucking lucky am I?”

“I could say the same thing. I have yet to meet a man, besides you, who would appreciate this side of me. If any ever saw my own little arsenal they’d probably run away screaming. I was never a big believer in fate, but I have changed my stance on it. I think we were destined to meet. I didn’t think I’d ever fall in love, especially not as hard as I have fallen for you. But, we truly get each other and I can be completely myself with you as I never could with anyone else. Maybe there is such a thing as soulmates.”

“Aye. I had the same stance you had before we met. Before I got to know you. And now I cannot imagine my life without you in it. If I lost you, I don’t think I’d survive. I was barely hanging on before I met you and now I’m finally happy. If I lost you, I’d be broken beyond repair. You complete me, you make me feel whole, even with all my baggage.”

“And you complete me. I didn’t even know I was missing something until you showed up at my door. I have plenty of baggage too, as you know, and you love me unconditionally, like I love you. We belong together and I’ll never leave you, unless you cheat on me or hurt me badly enough some other way. It’d break my heart and I’d never love anyone again like I love you, but I would walk away from you if you I had to. So, I ask you, please never give me a reason.”

“Dany, I love you more than anything else in this world. I’d never cheat on you. How could I? I only have eyes for you and I would never jeopardise what we have for a night of casual sex. I’d never hurt or disrespect you in that way. I’d rather die than hurt you. And if I ever do hurt you by some silly action or words, you’ll have to let me know so I can try to fix it, to make it up to you. If you ever decide to leave me, just please explain to me the why and I’ll let you go and never bother you again. Although, I would brood until the day I died.”

I laughed. 

“No, you won’t. Because I believe we love and respect each other enough to stay together and be happy. We’re happier together than we would ever be if we were apart. I think both of us have suffered enough to realise that this love we share is a gift. A gift few people ever get. I don’t think either of us is willing to squander it after all we been through in our lives. You're stuck with me. Forever, right?”

“Forever.” He promised.

**Author's Note:**

> So, what did you guys think of this chapter? Did it at least distract you from this crisis for a bit?
> 
> I'd love to hear your thoughts on it. Was it too fluffy and/or cheesy? Too dialogue heavy? If so, let me know, please.
> 
> PS: * I "stole" that line from Grey's Anatomy. ;)
> 
>  ****  
> AN IMPORTANT QUESTION:  
>  I have the first chapter of the Sequel to "The Girl With The Dragon Tattoo" written. I wrote it a long time ago when I decided to use Sansa and not Arya in "The Girl With The Dragon Tattoo". I love Arya, but I needed a socialite type of character and Arya Stark didn't fit the bill. But, I so wanted to add her that it inspired the sequel I plan to write. So, I wrote the first chapter/epilogue.
> 
> Do you guys want me to post it? Or do you prefer to wait until I finish "The Girl With The Dragon Tattoo"? 
> 
> It will not be any more "spoilery" than this bonus content here. Arya will be introduced. Dany, well, she'll be my Dany. She'll meet Arya, finally. I have to add though that Arya won't be a Stark, nor Jon's sister/relative. Let's call her a friend for now and say Jon's past will catch up with him. ;)
> 
> Let me know, please? I'm bored...


End file.
